Rose Brooke
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Rose Brooke. It seems to be an odd name. But to Elphaba, it's the perfect name for her little cottage. The cottage she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. Sequel to Second Hand Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Brooke**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Rose Brooke. It seems to be an odd name. But to Elphaba, it's the perfect name for her little cottage. The cottage she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. Sequel to Second Hand Rose.**

"Shh. Hush love, hush. No more crying, baby girl."

The infant's cries continued as the young mother rocked her back and forth gently.

"Melena, hush my love."

"Fae, do you want me to hold her? Maybe I can get her to quiet down." Fae looked up, to see her husband in the doorway of the nursery. She shook her head.

"It's all right Yero. Go back to bed." He sighed, and went to her. Then, he gently took the baby in his arms, and rocked her gently, humming softly. She quieted down instantly. He looked up, to see her mother standing rooted to the spot, shocked.

"How did you---"

"Just simple rocking love. That's all." He replied, going to her and laying the baby in her arms. She looked down, to see Melena looking up at her. Sighing, she went to the rocker and settled in it, starting the gentle rhythm.

"Yero?"

"Yes love?" He asked, as he watched the stars shoot across the sky.

"What are you looking at?"

"Shooting stars. Come make a wish love." Shaking her head, Elphaba left the chair, and joined her husband, her newborn in her arms.

"They're beautiful." She closed her eyes, and thought, her mind latching on the first star she'd seen fall.

* * *

"Yero, do you ever get tired of living in Kiamo Ko?" Elphaba asked. Her husband looked up at her from across the breakfast table.

"Believe it or not, absolutely. Why?" Elphaba shrugged.

"Just curious.....well.....I always dreamed about having this little cottage on the edge of this forest, with this gorgeous rose garden and grove and this babbling brooke out back. I know, it sounds silly, right?"

Fiyero looked up at his wife, his queen, as she finished eating.

"What? Yero, what are you staring at?"

He shrugged, and returned to his own breakfast.

"Nothing love, nothing."

They ate in silence for a few moments, before he spoke again.

"Where....exactly would you want it?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him, confused.

"Where would I want what?"

"Your cottage."

She thought a moment, chewing on her bottom lip, unaware that that little action was slowly driving her husband wild.

"Um....I don't know. I always pictured it on the edge of the woods, a short walk from the village. Why?"

"No reason. Just curious." He replied, getting up and gathering his plate.

He disappeared into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later, stopping at his wife's side. He leaned against the table, and reached out, gently cupping her cheek. Silently, his eyes wandered over her figure, her tiny- if not _nonexistant- _waist, her taut, smooth stomach, her shapely thighs and hips, and her round, full breasts. She didn't even look like she'd had a baby two months earlier.

But she had. And had lost her life in the process. She'd had a difficult labor, and after the baby had been born, it was discovered that the placenta had ripped from the uterian wall, resulting in her having bled out. They'd lost her and gotten her back. Elphaba refused to talk about what happened, only stating that her mother had helped her get home. They managed to save her, and once she was stable enough, the doctor had told her that Lena would most likely be the only child she would ever bear.

"Is there something you find intriguing about me, Master Tiggular?" She asked, breaking his study. He met her dark eyes, saw the spark reflected in them, caught the small smile playing on her lips. He chuckled.

"I _always_ find you intriguing, Mistress Tiggular." He replied, leaning down and kissing her full on the mouth.

Their breaths mingled, and he tasted the raspberry tea she'd just sipped, the sausage and eggs she eaten, and the toast she'd finished. He reveled in her own _unique _taste- mint, raspberries, coffee. His eyes closed, and he pulled her to him, out of her chair and into his arms. As their arms wrapped around each other, he couldn't help wanting to scoop her into his arms, carry her off to their bedroom, and spend the rest of the day making tender, passionate love to her.

Or course they couldn't do that, they had a meeting with the other tribal leaders in an hour, but afterwards.......

"Mhmm, Yero.....my knees are weak. Don't....let go....." Finally, they broke apart, Elphaba resting her head against his chest, as his arms wrapped tightly around her tiny frame.

"Your Majesties?"

They looked up, to see Minka, one of their new maids, standing in the doorway. She was blushing, embarrassed that she'd walked in on an intimate moment between the King and Queen.

"Yes Minka, what is it?" Fiyero asked, as Elphaba gently moved from her husband's embrace.

"Um...the.....the.....tribal....t....tri...tribal....."

He nodded, understanding.

"Thank you, Minka." She nodded, and turned, fleeing as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Well, shall we?" He asked, standing. He took her hand and gently tugged her to the doorway, out towards the parlor. Meetings were held in the main study, off the east wing of the castle.

"Wait, Yero, what about Lena?"

"Do you want to check on her love?" She nodded, and he let her lead him to the nursery.

* * *

Once they'd made sure Lena was all right (although there was no need to worry, Lena was fine, taking a nap), they made their way to the study. The leaders from the other tribes rose when the Arjiki royals entered, giving their greetings.

"Sorry we're late, we had to check on our little miracle." Fiyero said, as he pulled Elphaba's chair out for her. Once she'd settled in, he took his seat beside her.

"How is the Arjiki rose?" Kensatew, the leader of the Scrow, asked.

"She's doing wonderfully, thank you." Elphaba said, giving him a small smile.

"So, we've gotten reports that....."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Amythista for reviewing 1.**

Three weeks later, Fiyero awoke at five a.m.

He watched his bride for a few minutes, before getting up and getting dressed. Before he left, he went to her side.

She lay on her side, her long raven hair bunched around her; breathing even, and eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. As he leaned down, he whispered,

"I love you, my beautiful queen." And gently, he kissed her cheek.

* * *

He stood at the brooke, on the edge of the woods.

Roses were yet to appear, they had to be planted, but the grove of red roses was there.

This, is where his wife wanted her cottage.

"The babbling brooke."

He turned, to see Melena sitting on a rock at the edge of the brooke, her feet bare and hanging in the water. Her long mahogany hair tumbled around her shoulders and her dark eyes shone; reminicent of the woman laying contentedly asleep back in their bed in the west wing of their castle.

"I'm sorry?"

"My little Fabla wants her cottage here. With the rose garden and grove in the back. Her little Victorian cottage. With a street lamp out at the front, and a little wooden swing hanging from the apple tree in the backyard. She's dreamed of it since she was a child. She always said that she wanted it to be a little cobblestone cottage, with a stone-slate roof, and a cobblestone path leading to the door. And--"

"Let me guess, a white picket fence as well?" He asked, giving his mother-in-law a smile. Melena chuckled softly.

"No. A little white wood gazebo in the back with cobblestone steps leading to it. Tucked back near the rose grove, with red, white, and pink roses climbing up it."

"Does she want an ivy covered arbor or trellis over the path leading to the door?" He asked, going over to her.

"I don't know. Maybe." Fiyero nodded, before taking a seat on the rock opposite her. "Where is she?"

"Home. Asleep. The first......thorough....sleep she's gotten since Lena's birth." He said; he himself looked tired.

Oh the joys of fatherhood.

Melena nodded.

"You look tired yourself. Did _you_ get any sleep last night?"

He smiled, and lowered his head, as he fiddled with his wedding ring.

"Some. Not much."

"Is Lena-"

"She's fine. I....I couldn't sleep. I kept....thinking about....this....cottage she wants......she........when she told me about it.....she said she wanted to call it....."

"Rose Brooke." They said in unison. Fiyero nodded.

"I can imagine it. Elphaba's cottage. Here. With the gazebo and swing in the back, the cobblestone path to the door...."

"Are you going to hire someone to build it? A contractor?" Fiyreo looked at her.

"No."

"No? Then how are you---"

"I'll build it myself. It'll mean much more if it's built by hand by--"

"--the one who loves you." Melena finished. He nodded. "I remember telling her that when she was little."

* * *

Elphaba was just waking up when Fiyero slipped back into thier bedroom.

"Morning."

He smiled, seeing his wife arch her back, her arms over her head, feline in her movements. She sighed, content, and and looked up at him.

"How long have you been up?" She asked, relaxing back against the pillows.

"For a few hours. Did you sleep well, love?" He asked, going to her and sitting at her side. Her eyes looked tired, and she gave him a sleepy smile.

"Yes. Is Lena--"

"She's all right. Mom is spending some time with her granddaughter." He told her.

"Good." Then, she reached out, and grabbed the front of his shirt, gently tugging him towards her. "Kiss me Yero."

He did. Lovingly.

When they broke apart, he whispered,

"Would you want a trellis or an arbor over the path, leading to the door?" She frowned.

"What?"

"A trellis or an arbor?"

"N....neither. Why?"

"No reason." He whispered. "No reason at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to FaeYero4Ever and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 2.**

Fiyero spent the next few days locked in his study, working on the blue prints for Elphaba's cottage.

He worked long into the night, breaking for dinner with his family, and then returned to the study.

Her husband's constant work ethic didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba.

So it was was one evening when Elphaba had gone to bed, and woken up when Lena started crying. After feeding and rocking her daughter to sleep, she laid her back in her crib, and returned to bed. When her husband didn't slip his arms around her waist and pull her to him, she turned, to find his side bare, his pillow cold. Sighing, she got up.

"This is getting _ridiculous_." She muttered, pulling on her black silk robe and tying it. Then, she left their bedroom, going down the stairs to the first floor. Her barefeet carried her to her husband's study, and she could see the splash of golden light coming from under the door. She let out a sigh, and then silently turned the handle, pushing the door open.

Her husband, her Fiyero, was sitting at his desk, his back to her, working on something. He had his head bowed, and a cup of coffee on the corner of his desk. A lamp was on, and he worked feverishly, oblivious to her presence.

Silent, she slipped inside, and moved towards him. She watched him for a few minutes, before laying her hand gently on his shoulder; he only acknowledged her when he jumped, dropping his pencil, and turning.

"Yero?"

He turned, to see his wife standing behind him, concern in her dark eyes. Quickly, he took off his reading glasses, and gave her a startled smile.

"Fae. I didn't hear you come in. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, meeting his eyes. Then, they flitted to what he'd been working on. She stood on her toes, craning her neck to see what he was working on. "What are you working on?"

He glanced from the paper to Elphaba, and then rolled the papers up, placing a rubber band around them, and shoving them in a desk drawer.

"Nothing." He said, turning back to her.

"No, you were working on something. What is it?" He sighed.

"Okay," He started, reached out and pulling her to him. He lifted her onto his lap, and brushed her hair off her shoulder. "you caught me. I'm working on the blueprints for..." He thought a moment.

"For?" Elphaba urged.

"For a bed for Lena." He told her.

"A bed? Ah...Y....Yero....she.....she's only two months old. She won't need a bed until she's at least two- three at most. Why in Oz are you---"

"Because. I want to. And I know she's only two months old. But I want to make it for her."

"Make it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He nodded.

"I want to build it for her." He told her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his forehead against her temple. "I'll make it out of the finest Quoxwood to be found. It'll be beautiful. A bed fit for a princess."

Elphaba giggled.

"She _is_ a princess, Yero. Just like you are my king." Elphaba said, cupping his face in her hand and resting her forehead against his.

"And you're my queen." Gently, he kissed her, before Elphaba got off his lap. "Now get to bed, my queen. You need your rest."

"So do you, my king." She said, taking his hand and pulling him with her. He resisted.

"I'll be up in a minute. I just want to put the finishing touches on the blueprints, and then I'll join you."

"Promise?" He nodded, kissed her again, lacing their fingers.

"I promise."

When Elphaba pulled away, she tugged on her robe, loosening the belt, and allowing the shoulder to fall slightly, giving her husband a good view of the tender, soft, green skin of her collarbone, the strap of her black nightgown down, showing a flash of soft, full breast.

"All right. I await your return, my king." She whispered, raising on her toes to kiss him. It was tender, gentle. She took his face in her hands and looked at him. "Hurry. Please. You know I lose heat fast when you aren't there."

And in the blink of an eye, she was gone, having slipped out the study door and back to their bedroom. Fiyero sighed, and shook his head, clearing any thought of a sexual rendevous with his wife tonight. He had to finish the blue prints for her cottage.

* * *

He dropped the pencil.

Elphaba's unexpected entrance had startled him, catching him mid sketch. He had the cottage, swing, gazebo, and surrounding area done, he was just filling in the extra areas when she showed up.

Then, there had been that inquiry, and that kiss. It had shaken his foundation, and thrown him off course.

Then of course, she had loosened her robe, flashed him her shoulder, and kissed him again, followed by that one simple phrase.

_"You know I lose heat fast when you aren't there."_

He sighed, taking his reading glasses off and laying them on top of the blue prints.

"Well? Are you going to go to her?" He looked up, turned, to see Melena leaning against the bookcase, waiting.

"Not now, Melena, please."

"You didn't answer my question, Yero. Are you going to go to her? Or not?" She asked, going to her son-in-law.

"I will when I finish this." He said, putting his glasses back on and picking up the pencil. Melena watched him.

"Is that the cottage?" He nodded. "You've done an amazing job." He smiled softly.

"Thanks."

"When are you going to start building it?"

"Hopefully.....some time this week." He said.

"It's beautiful."

* * *

Half an hour later, he slipped into their bedroom, and slid under the sheets, his legs mingling with his wife's.

"About time you showed up. I thought you said you'd be up in a minute? And you're just getting here?" Elphaba asked, sitting up, the straps of her nightgown down around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry love."

"What took you so long?" She asked, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, I finished the touches on Lena's bed, and then I ran into one of the servants on my way up here." He told her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Well, do you still have enough energy to make me a woman?" She asked, pulling him close.

"I thought you'd lost heat already." He replied. A small smile graced her lips.

"I had, but I can regain it pretty quickly."

They spent the rest of the night making up for lost time; neither noticed Melena sitting at the window.

"Oh, my queen."

A giggle, followed by a moan as he found the sensitive spot under her ear.

"You're a perfect match, you two. A perfect pair." Melena whispered, before slipping out of the room and down to the study, where the blueprint for Elphaba's cottage lay....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer.....**

Three days later, Fiyero slipped out of the house at three a.m., and went to the village.

Only a few of the stores were open, one of them being the ironsmith.

The owner looked up, and smiled when Fiyero entered the store.

"Ah, Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Hello Merkan. I....was wondering if you could do something for me."

"You name it, Your Highness."

"Would you make a street lamp?"

"Sure. What for?"

"My wife." At his odd look, he corrected herself. "I'm building a cottage for her, and she wants a street lamp out front. Would you be willing to do that?" Merkan nodded.

"Sure Your Highness."

* * *

When he got to the brooke, he found Melena sitting on the rock with her feet dangling in the water like she had the last time he'd been there.

"Does Fabla know where you are?" She asked.

"No. She's still asleep."

His mother-in-law nodded.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting on the foundation." Melena nodded, watching her son-in-law work. He finished by nine, and headed home. Melena watched him go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 4.**

Over the next few weeks, Fiyero worked steadily on the cottage, laying the mortar and bricks.

By the time six weeks rolled around, he had several of the walls up, and the spaces left for the doors and windows.

So it was one early morning when Melena showed up, to see Fiyero on his knees, sanding something.

"What are you doing?"

"Working on the door for Fae's cottage. What does it look like?" He replied, not looking up from his work.

"Well there's _no need _to get _snappy_." Melena replied.

He finished sanding it, and looked up at Melena.

"What?"

"What color does she want the door?"

Melena raised an eyebrow, the spitting image of his wife.

"What do you mean 'what color does she want the door?'?"

"I mean what color does she want the door to be?"

"Why would she--"

"Because she's my wife. And if I know my wife as well as I do, she'll want the door a certain color."

"Well ask her then, don't ask me. I don't know. I'm not your wife, I'm your mother-in-law."

* * *

Later that morning, when Fiyero got back to the castle, Elphaba was already up and dressed, seated at her vanity brushing her hair.

"What color do you want the door?"

She furrowed her brow as she met his eyes in the mirror.

"What door?"

"Just....answer the question Fae, please."

"Why?"

"Just because I'd like to know. I'm just curious." He said, sitting on the edge of thier bed. She sighed and set down her hair brush, before getting up and going over to him; placing herself in his lap.

"All right, since you're dieing to know. Blue. I always wanted a dark blue door."

And she kissed him sweetly on the lips before getting up to check on Lena.

"Satisfied?" She asked, pecking him on the cheek before leaving. He nodded.

When she was gone, he went to the window, and looked out.

He'd paint the door tomorrow.

A nice, beautiful, dark shade of blue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 5.**

Two mornings later, Fiyero put the finishing touches on the dark blue door for his wife's cottage.

He'd picked up some screws and added the doors to the house. Then, he turned to the windows.

"It looks good."

"Thanks."

"So, is it just going to be one room or--"

"No. It's got an upstairs, and our room is that little corner jutting out from the side." Fiyero said, turning to Melena.

"It's cute."

"Right, now what do you _really _think of it."

She stayed silent for a minute.

"It looks horrible, and I don't mean horrible, I mean half done." He chuckled.

"That's because it is half done." He told her, as he headed to the village. Melena raced to catch up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"The glass maker. He has the windows done for me."

"Oh."

It was around five, and very few people were out on the street, as only a few shops were open at this early hour. The ones that were out and about watched the young king go by. To anyone else, he may have been muttering to himself, but the people on the street knew better. They knew the young queen's mother visited the royals often, and caught sight of the long mahogany hair flying out behind them as they walked passed.

Finally, they made it to the glass maker's shop.

"I'll wait out here." Melena said. Fiyero rolled his eyes, but relented.

* * *

By the time Fiyero got back to the castle, he'd added the windows, doors, and, with the Melena's help- who spent her time grumbling about having to do hard labor- had gotten the cast iron stove into the kitchen.

"I don't see why I have to help!"

"She's your daughter."

"And your wife."

"Well I can't move it myself!"

"I know. But why do I have to help you move it!"

"Fae's your daughter! Any normal person would think that you'd want to do something nice for your daughter!"

It was then that Melena backed away.

"Hey, I brought her into this world; you were the one that married her."

"Melena, just help."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"You know, she's the mother of your granddaughter-your only granddaughter."

"I know."

"Then help."

Now, he slipped under the covers, and spooned against his wife's still sleeping form. As he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, he thought back to her cottage. All he had to do was secure the roof, make sure the chimney worked, and add everything inside and he'd be done. His lips found her crown, and he kissed her, before snuggling down beside her.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on English homework, dance, History, math...... anyway, I'm back! And so is Rose Brooke!**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan, FaeYero4Ever, and TheGeekNextDoor for reviewing 6.**

Over the next three weeks, he'd secured the roof, made sure the chimeny worked, and even built and added the furniture.

So it was early one morning that Melena caught him making sure the swing was secure. The white wood gazebo was up, with roses starting to climb towards the roof.

"Is that the swing?"

Fiyero turned, to see his mother-in-law standing near the gazebo, watching as he secured the swing.

"Yep. Want to test it?"

Melena snorted.

"Me? Test it? maybe it's be better if Fabla tested it." Melena said, pointing to herself and then gesturing back towards the palace.

"Oh no. She can't test it until it's finished." Fiyero replied, giong towards his mother-in-law. He grabbed her arm, and tugged her towards the white wood swing.

"N---No! NO! I'm not going to--NO! NO!" Melena cried, digging in her feet as he pulled her to the swing.

Finally, seeing nowhere to run- since Fiyero was blocking her path- she reluctantly sat down on the swing. He slipped behind her, took the edges of the swing, and pulled it back, causing Melena to let out a squeak and grab onto the ropes at the sides. Fiyero let go, watching the swing holding his mother-in-law swing gently back and forth like a pedulum. He grabbed hold of the swing again, and pulled it back farther, before letting go. He stepped to the side, watching as Melena's hair flew back with the movement.

* * *

Elphaba was up, awake and downstairs in the library, Lena in her arms, when Fiyero got home.

"You're up early, my darling." Fiyero said, causing his wife to turn. She saw her husband leaning against the doorjamb of the library.

"Hello sweetheart." She climbed to her feet, and went to him, holding her hand out so he could take it. Gently, he took her hand, kissing her knuckles before planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"Hello, Lena. Are you enjoying your day with Mommy?" He asked, gently tickling his daughter's chin. The baby giggled.

"Here you go, Daddy." Elphaba gently laid her daughter in her husband's arms, and brushed her long raven hair off her shoulders. Tenderly, Fiyero kissed his daughter's soft, downy hair.

"We haven't had lunch yet. Want to join us, Master Tiggular?" Elphaba asked. He chuckled.

"I'd love to, Mistress Tiggular."

Taking his wife's hand, he led her downstairs, making a mental note to bring some of the books in the library to the cottage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elphaba finally sees her cottage.....**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and lizziemagic for reviewing 7.**

Three days later, Fiyero placed the books he'd brought from the castle into the bookshelves. Once the last book was added, he got up, picked up the box, and set it on the table, before looking around. The cottage was done, built and furnished, and ready to be moved into.

"It looks good." He turned, to see Melena in the doorway, looking around.

"Thanks."

"So, when's Elphaba coming to see it?" She asked, entering the cottage. He gave her a small smile.

"Right about....now."

"Now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, so like her daughter. He nodded, at the sound of carriage wheels and horse's hooves. Nodding to his mother-in-law, he left, seeing the carriage door open, and his wife get out, with the help of the driver. Then, she reached out, feeling for Fiyero.

"She's blindefolded? You blindfolded her?" Melena asked. "Why?"

"So it'll be a surprise." He said, going to his wife and taking her hand. "Fae, my love, I'm right here."

"Yero? Is it you?" He nodded. "Why am I blindfolded? Can I take it off?"

He chuckled.

"Not yet. Come on." And he led her to the cottage, stopping at the street light. "All right sweetheart. Go on, take it off."

Quickly, she did, gasping at what she saw. The little cottage Fiyero had built, stood before her, with the blue door and the brooke babbling near it.

"Oh Yero." She turned to her husband. "Did you order someone to--"

"No. I built it myself."

"Oh Yero!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, as he lifted her off the ground. Once he set her back on her feet, she hurried to the house, pushing open the door and going in. He followed, standing in the doorway, watching his wife as she explored her cottage. "It's beautiful!"

"There's a gazebo and a swing out back." He said, amusement shining in his eyes as he watched her rush to and out the back door.

"Oh Yero!" Laughing, he followed, seeing her sitting on the swing.

"Here. Let me." He told her, going towards her. Slipping behind her, he gently pulled the swing back, and let go, watching her swing forward and return to him. Finally, they returned to the castle to pick up Lena, and then returned to Rose Brooke.

"Welcome home, Lena." Elphaba said, as she brought her daughter into the cottage. Fiyero closed the door behind him, not before catching sight of Melena at the end of the path. She smiled and waved, before disappearing. Then, he closed the door and went into Lena's room, where Elphaba was sitting in the rocking chair, the baby in her arms.

"So, do you like it?" He asked, as Elphaba met his gaze.

"Like it? Yero, it's perfect."


End file.
